Structural panels are used for a variety of building installations in both residential and commercial contexts. Structural panels may provide building integrity as well as protection from the elements based on the materials of the panels. Structural panels may be manufactured from various materials including woods, foams, insulations, and/or composite materials.
Structural panels may also be used in recreational vehicles or mobile homes. In such instances, the panels may be required to perform a variety of functions including providing elemental integrity, structural integrity, as well as providing aesthetic pleasure to the occupants. Conventional panels may include luan plywood layers about a foam core to provide the majority of protection. Unfortunately, such panels may not provide adequate protection despite their relatively low cost. For example, if leaks form in the outer shell of the wall, water may penetrate the panel and soak the plywood causing a variety of issues including mold and mildew. Additionally, the panels may warp affecting both the structural integrity and aesthetic pleasure of the vehicle for any occupants.
Thus, there is a need for improved methods and systems for producing structural panels and composite materials for use in structural panels. These and other needs are addressed by the present technology.